


I Wish I Could Hear You

by Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Deaf!Sasuke, Established Relationship, F/M, First time hearing, Fluff, I don’t know what else to say, Modern Setting - AU, Naruto can’t knock, Romance, Sasuke cries, alternative universe, it’s sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin/pseuds/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin
Summary: Sasuke is deaf and his brother offers him surgery so he can hear, all he wants to hear is Sakura.I don’t own Naruto or the characters. If I did Sasuke would be hilarious.





	I Wish I Could Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> I write Sasuke differently from the show mainly because I give him more emotions then he will ever show in the anime and I will never be sorry for that. 
> 
> I wrote this today as a break from my other fan fic (check it out) and I honestly love it. 
> 
> All of my fan fics come from weird dreams I get when I binge a fandom lol.
> 
> Also I know nothing about medical stuff so this probably inaccurate to real life.

Sakura returned to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of four years. She glanced around and didn’t see him so she went to the kitchen for some water. 

As she drank she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she immediately relaxed in them. She put down the glass and turned in his arms so he could see her lips. 

“Hi handsome.”

He softly smiled at her in response then ran his hand through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Just as the kiss started heating up Naruto burst through their door without knocking. 

“Hi guys!”

Sakura startled in Sasuke’s hold, which confused him until he saw her looking at the door and knew it was Naruto. 

“Learn to knock Naruto,” Sakura scowled him. 

“Why, we grew up together, I’ve seen everything already.” 

Sakura face palmed and Sasuke sighed at their friend as he read his lips. 

“Anyway, they started doing sign language classes at the night school so we should go.”

“Idiot you’re the only one that doesn’t know sign language.” 

Sasuke was born deaf and even though they all grew up together Naruto had never actually learnt how to speak sign language. Instead he just read Sasuke’s facial expressions but lately that was proved to not be enough after a rather embarrassing incident at a restaurant. 

“Yea but we can all go and have fun together!” Naruto exclaimed. 

Sasuke shook his head and signed the one word Naruto knew. 

“Don’t call me an idiot!” 

 

Later that night Sakura and Sasuke lay in their bed after Naruto finally left, not before making them promise to go to the classes with him. Sakura was scrolling through Instagram and humming softly while Sasuke had his cheek against her chest, he liked feeling the vibrations of her humming claiming that it helped him imagine what she sounded like. 

She stopped humming so Sasuke looked up at her to see why and saw her watching a video that made her chuckle softly. He tried to watch but didn’t understand what was funny, clearly it was something you had to hear to understand. 

She didn’t want to move so she opened her notes to talk to him, something they did a lot as kids before learning sign language. 

‘I can feel you frowning.’ She typed then gave her phone to him to reply. 

‘It’s just annoying that I miss so much sometimes.’

‘I’m sorry I can’t make it easier for you babe.’ 

‘You do more than enough.’ 

She placed a kiss on his temple then he put the phone down and moved slightly so he could kiss her. As the kiss got rough he made his way to her neck, focussing on her jugular so he could feel her moaning. He pulled away to look down at her face then pulled his hands away to sign to her. 

‘I wish I could hear you.’ 

Sakura felt tears in her eyes and pulled him towards her, knowing no other way to comfort him. 

 

Little did they know Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother and only family, was planning something for Sasuke for his birthday. In recent years Itachi’s business had grown exponentially and now he could afford to give Sasuke the opportunity for a surgery that could help him hear. 

He revealed this to Sakura and Sasuke when Itachi went out with them for dinner on Sasuke’s birthday. 

‘I got you a present Sasuke,’ he signed over the now empty plates . 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 

‘Don’t get mad but I want to give you the opportunity to have surgery to help you hear.’ 

Sasuke looked like a stunned fish. 

‘Of course you can say no,’ Itachi continued, ‘but just know if you want to you can. I talked to some doctors and they said they can do it.’ 

Sasuke was frozen, Sakura was right next to him but she couldn’t tell if he was even breathing. She squeezed his hand to get his attention. 

‘Why don’t you sleep on it?’ She signed.

Sasuke nodded and they left the restaurant, saying good bye to Itachi as they went. 

That night Sasuke couldn’t sleep, mind was going nonstop thinking of pros and cons. 

“Can’t sleep?” She asked aloud. 

He didn’t need to hear her to know what she said so he nodded against her. She pulled her phone from the nightstand. 

‘Why can’t you sleep?’ She typed. 

‘If I say yes to Itachi’s offer then I’ll hear.’

‘But you’re scared right?’ 

‘You can tell?’

‘Of course I can.’ 

‘I just.. I’ve heard so many stories of surgeries gone wrong.’

‘That’s not what you’re worried about.’

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘If you go through with it you’ll be able to hear. You’re so used to silence that it’ll be a massive change to everything you know and you’re scared that everything you think you know is different. But I promise that it’s not going to be that scary and I will be there the whole time. It’s gonna be ok and I’ll still love you no matter what.’

‘How the hell do you know me so well?’ 

‘I just do.’ 

He put the phone down and pulled her tighter to his chest then placed two fingers on her forehead making her sigh contently. 

Because Sasuke couldn’t say out loud that he loved her he took to placing his fingers on her forehead. It was something he had done when they kids and he and Naruto would comfort her after being bullied for her supposedly large forehead. 

 

A week later Sasuke was in the hospital ready to go into surgery. 

‘Naruto and I will be here the whole time. We’ll see you when you wake up,’ Sakura signed to Sasuke then kissed his temple as the nurse told them to go to the waiting room. 

Itachi came and waited with them after his meeting until the nurse came out and told them Sasuke was out of surgery. Sakura sat by his bed holding his hand until he woke up. 

The doctor had already turned on the hearing aid they had placed in Sasuke’s ear so when he woke up he could hear the hustle and bustle of the hospital. 

When his eyes opened he immediately was startled by the new noises he could hear, no one dared say anything so not to startle him more. His hand gripped Sakura’s tightly and he looked around frantically until Sakura tapped his arm to get his attention. 

‘You ok?’ She signed. 

‘I want to hear your voice,’ he signed immediately focussing on her. 

“You have a nice ass,” she smiled. 

Sasuke’s breath immediately hitched in his throat and a wide smile spread across his face, it was an inside joke between the two of them, the first thing she ever signed to him. 

Everyone could see the tears now forming in his eyes and decided to leave the two of them alone for a moment. 

‘I can hear you,’ he signed as his hands shook. 

She took one of his hands in her’s and kissed the knuckle then said, “I love you Sasuke.” 

He sat up as much as his tired body would let him and pulled her into his arms, tears now running down his face. 

“I love you,” she said again against his chest and a small sob ran through Sasuke’s body. 

A moment passed and he pulled back slightly to see her face, she smiled at him through her own tears. He gently kissed her but quickly it turned rougher as he tried desperately to get her to make noise. 

Very quickly she did and her moans immediately became his favourite sound. It was so much better than he ever imagined it to be and couldn’t wait to go home to hear every noise she could make. 

They pulled away when Naruto burst into the room. 

“Sasuke! Itachi said my voice is weird, is it?” 

Sasuke signed a bunch of stuff and Naruto had to look to Sakura for a translation since he was still new to the language. 

“He said you sound exactly how he imagined,” she said as she gently wiped a tear running down Sasuke’s check. 

“You’re a dick.” 

Sasuke signed again and Naruto looked to Sakura expectingly. 

“He said you’re an asshole.” 

“Fuck you!” 

Sasuke signed again and Naruto looked to Sakura again. 

“I’m not doing this anymore,” she got up and opened the door, “Itachi save me they’re already arguing.” 

 

Sakura had to leave for work and was too tired to come in that night, something Sasuke completely understood. The next morning he was released, his brother dropped him off and he walked into his apartment and found his girlfriend sleeping in bed. 

He climbed in next to her and pulled her to his chest, she began waking up and groaned as she pressed her face into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair making her hum softly. Sasuke had quickly learned that every little noise she make was beautiful and each one made him tear up at what he had missed for so long. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, she went to sign but stopped and smiled then spoke. 

“Good morning.”

‘Morning,’ he signed to her. 

He couldn’t wait to start speaking lessons, something he had never bothered with before, so he could have a whole conversation without having to release her from his arms. 

 

Sasuke learned things about Sakura he had no clue of before. She hummed while cooking, sung in the shower, groaned when she stretched after waking up. Her voice got higher when she was upset and when she was angry she growled her words. Sasuke learned that he loved every sound. 

They watched movies together before with closed captions but now they were watching every movie they owned, this time though Sasuke could hear them. She shared her favourite songs with him and Naruto insisted on taking him to a concert. 

The best sound he had discovered though was when Sakura was under him in their bed and all the different variations from where he touched her body. He always thought he was beautiful but now, combined with the sounds she made, he was brought to his knees. The first time they had sex after Sasuke could hear, the noises she made had him cumming in a minute, something he was very embarrassed about by until Sakura moaned again. 

 

It took months of classes and a very frustrated Sasuke wanting to punch something because his voice wasn’t working the way he wanted but finally the first words he said to Sakura were with a ring in his hand. 

“I love you.”


End file.
